


More Than They Wagered For

by TsarAlek



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Dragon, Bets & Wagers, Dragon Tamer Seteth, Exhibitionism, Hiding, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Seteth Deserves the D, Sex Toys, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarAlek/pseuds/TsarAlek
Summary: Ashe and Sylvain have a bet, the bedroom activities for the next week are on the line. But what starts as a bet has a surprise ending when something goes amiss and the boys are given more than what they bargained for.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47
Collections: Desk After Dark





	More Than They Wagered For

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Seteth's desk week! Seteth uses his own desk for things other than its intended purpose too *wink wonk* enjoy!

“No way you can do it. Seteth has like seven different locks on his door, you can’t break in. There’s no way.”

Ashe scrunched his face but ignored the pacing of his idiot boyfriend behind him. 

“I know you’re a former thief, I know you can pick chests but THAT?” He gestured toward the multiple locks, “That is impossible to pick, even for you.” 

Ashe bit his lip as he continued his work on the  _ forth  _ lock, not that Sylvain knew what number he was on. They had only been here for all of 3 minutes and Ashe had managed to break through quite a few. 

“He has serious paranoia! And he has all the keys to every door in the monastery, AND I hear he keeps a treasure in there. No way you break in!”

Sylvain laughed and finally stopped pacing, resting his back against the wall behind them. Ashe glanced back at him. Sylvain was smirking and seemed smug. He truly didn’t believe Ashe could do it. 

_ That’s five.  _ Ashe thought to himself with a smug expression to match his idiot redheaded boyfriend’s. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sylvain raised an eyebrow and Ashe took great pleasure at seeing his expression change. 

“No reason pumpkin, no reason at all.” 

He started on lock number six, Sylvain stopped talking. “So… how many have you got?” His voice shook a little, and Ashe didn’t have to turn and see him to know Sylvain was nervous. He could imagine Sylvain’s face. He didn’t dare turn and look now, not when he was about to win. His true reward would be seeing all of Sylvain’s despair as they stepped into Seteth’s office. But Ashe knew; Ashe knew Sylvain was likely darting his eyes back and forth, he was smiling but his eyes were probably panicked, he was undoubtedly nervous, and probably even sweating. The great Sylvain Jose Gautier sweat when he was nervous- he always smelled perfumed and arousing, but he sweat all the same. Ashe had learned of that particular fact the first night they had spent together, he had learned that as he sucked Sylvain’s cock and fucked him with his fingers until Sylvain was calling only one name, and it wasn’t the name of the goddess. 

Lock six was actually easier than the rest, and now there was but one left, just one to break through and Ashe would be able to eat up the desperate expression that Sylvain was no doubt about to wear. The fate of their bedroom shenanigans was on the line and Ashe did not intend to lose. 

_ Oh Sylvain.  _ Ashe thought to himself as a tumbler fell into place.  _ You are going to be so beautiful- tied up and whining. I can’t wait. _

Ashe smiled to himself, this bet was Sylvain’s idea. He was so competitive, more than he seemed at a glance. But if Sylvain had one vice… other than his love of sex, it was gambling. 

_ “I bet you couldn’t break into Seteth’s office in under 10 minutes. He has like 7 locks!” _

_ “Oh… wanna bet?” _

_ “Yeah, I do.”  _

Sylvain had smirked at him, crossed his arms and shot Ashe a look of victory. 

Now, as the final lock came free, Ashe knew he was the winner. 

_ “What are we betting Sylvain?” _

_ “Hmmmm, how about… the winner gets to command the bedroom for a week? If I win, I’m dressing you up Snowflake~” _

_ “Oh! Sounds fun. If I win… I’m going to tie you up, like a present, and unravel you.” _

Sylvain had worn a bewildered expression when Ashe said that earlier in the day. Now… he was about to again.

Ashe stood up and dusted his hands on his trousers. “Ohhh Pumpkinnnn.”

“What? No way, you did not.” Sylvain glanced at his pocket watch. “It’s been SIX MINUTES. NO WAY.”

Ashe turned to look at his expression, mercy, he looked so cute as his eyes darted between Ashe and the door, as he bit his lip and scrunched his face. 

Ashe smiled, placed his hand on the doorknob, turned, and swung the door wide. “Yes. Yes way.” 

Sylvain stared at him, shocked, awed, confused, and, if Ashe was reading it right, aroused. “Would you like to step in, seal the deal  _ Pumpkin? _ ” Ashe winked as he used his oft repeated pet name. Sylvain hated it at first but he had grown used to it. Pumpkin and Snowflake, former philanderer and former thief, Sylvain and Ashe; they were a pair.

Sylvain rolled his eyes, but forced himself to smile. He slowly walked up towards Ashe with a grumpy expression in his eyes. “Good game.” He clenched his eyes shut as he held his hand out to shake. Ashe grabbed it but yanked Sylvain in close.

Sylvain was caught off guard and the two stumbled backwards, into Seteth’s office. The two tumbled to the floor in a heap. Sylvain barely held himself up with one hand and remained barely suspended over Ashe, now laying on the ground. From here, Ashe could smell Sylvain’s hair, his shampoo, vanilla, tantalizing vanilla. He could imagine the taste of Sylvain’s skin this close. He could bite him, leave an angry mark on his neck. 

Ashe rubbed his cheek against Sylvain’s and leaned in to whisper, close to his ear. “You… are going to be so beautiful later when you’re all tied up and pliant.” Ashe closed his eyes, imagining it, imagining Sylvain wrapped in rope as red as hair. He imagined Sylvain’s loud moans and cries. He could see Sylvain’s dripping cock and feel Sylvain’s ridges of muscle underneath his expert fingers. Ashe bit Sylvain’s ear lobe, gently, just enough to cause him to yelp. “I can’t wait to fuck you.” 

“Fuck…”

“Yeah, you will be.” Ashe licked him, licked his neck and gently bit down on it. Sylvain’s breath hitched and Ashe was happy to feel hardness underneath him already. “We should get back… I want you.” Ashe untangled himself from Sylvain's limbs and rolled over before grabbing the edge of Seteth’s desk and using it to lift himself up.

“Let’s hurry then, I’ve been horny all day.” Sylvain practically groaned. Ashe knew he was more excited than he let on, the last time he had tied Sylvain up, Sylvain got fucked so hard his eyes watered and he refused to let Ashe clean him up. They had cuddled there all night long and Sylvain was a sticky mess in the morning.

“Maybe I’ll dress up for you, just a little, maybe wear those frilly white stockings you love so much… Woah.”

“Woah? Woah what?”

Sylvain pulled himself to his feet behind Ashe and turned to see what Ashe was staring at.

“ _ Woah.”  _ He repeated.

“Yeah.” Ashe gawked at the object sitting on Seteth’s desk; their uptight, rule following, slightly intimidating teacher’s desk. “Do you think… that’s his?” 

“I… don’t know. He doesn’t uhhh.. Seem the type right?” Sylvain huffed a nervous laugh but Ashe could tell he was imagining the same thing.

“He definitely doesn’t.” Ashe continued to gawk. Sitting on Seteth’s desk, piercing the sky, was a dildo, a bad dragon dildo. It was almost as large as Ashe’s forearm, it was thick, it was long, it was massive. Ashe found it had a suction cup attached at the base, which explained why it stayed upright, thrusting into the air. 

No matter how many times he blinked, the dildo remained. The bad dragon dildo was still there, sitting on the desk of their green haired, strict, hard ass professor. The thought dawned on him, that perhaps it was here to make their hard ass professor’s ass just a bit softer. Ashe began to laugh.    
“What? What’s so funny?” Sylvain stared at him incredulously.

“Nothing. Nothing. I was just uh… thinking of something. Don’t worry about it. But we definitely need to get out of here.” 

Ashe grabbed Sylvain’s arm and turned to leave but as they prepared to dash from the office, he heard footsteps down the hallway. The clack of Seteth’s heels were unmistakable, Seteth was coming.

“ _ Shit.”  _ Sylvain whispered.

Ashe pushed Sylvain into the room. “ _ Find a place for us to hide.”  _ Ashe gently closed the door as the footsteps approached. As quickly as he dared and as quietly as possible, Ashe turned all of the locks on the door and locked each of Seteth’s seven locks. Distantly, it dawned on Ashe that perhaps Seteth had so many locks so no one would see his rather well-endowed toy.

Ashe stepped back from the door in time to hear the familiar noise of clicking and keys jangling. His eyes darted around the room. 

_ “In here.”  _ Sylvain whispered from beside him, and gestured for Ashe to follow him into the small wardrobe, inside which many of Seteth’s coats hung. Ashe didn’t have to be told twice, and he quickly moved. 

He and Sylvain barely fit in the crammed wardrobe. His knee was in Sylvain’s crotch, Sylvain’s hand was on his shoulder, and his foot was trapped under Sylvain’s plump ass. This was by no means a comfortable hiding spot, but the two were concealed by Seteth’s long coats hanging down. It would have to do, there were no doors to the wardrobe. At least the wardrobe was deep, though narrow.

The two knelt? Sat? Squatted? Uncomfortably, in the wardrobe as keys jangled and Ashe listened to the familiar sounds of each lock being turned. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he could see the terror in Sylvain’s features. No matter how they spun the tale, Seteth was unlikely to believe they were here for a simple bet.

_ “What do we do?”  _ Sylvain bit his lip, worried.

_ “The only thing we  _ can  _ do. We wait until he leaves.” _

It was not a comforting thought, Seteth was a workaholic and both knew he was late to bed and early to rise. It wasn’t unlikely that the two would be stuck in the cramped wardrobe for hours as Seteth poured over paperwork and text.

The door swung open and Seteth stepped in. He unleashed a most exasperated sigh and leaned back, pushing the door closed with his body weight. Peeking through the coats as much as he dared, Ashe could see Seteth looked worn. He always looked somewhat tired but today he looked as though he had gone seven rounds with a bear and only barely just escaped.

Seteth turned and locked the top lock to his door, deeming it enough to be alone in his office.

Slowly, his heels clacked forward, towards his desk. He placed both hands on his desk and leaned forward, using the desk to support himself. 

“Honestly… What am I supposed to do with this? I never should have told Manuela I was stressed out, I never should have agreed to letting her buy me something to help. A dildo? Really? It was foolish of me to imagine she would buy me some herbal tea, or perhaps a back scratcher, instead…a  _ dildo. _ ” Seteth released another heavy sigh and rounded the desk to sit down. 

He stared at the toy in front of him for a few more moments before he took hold and released it from his desk with a  _ pop _ . He moved it aside, seemingly not knowing where to put it. Half Heartedly, he grabbed a stack of papers on the floor and slammed them on his desk. Ashe peeked through the coats, and he could see Sylvain doing the same. He grabbed his quill and dipped it into the inkwell. 

At this moment, Ashe had to agree with Manuela. As he watched Seteth sitting there, one hand holding the hair out of his eyes and the other scribbling away at a stack of endless paperwork, he looked like all he needed was a really well done fucking. His face was red, his expression was sad, he looked exhausted, and older than he was. Every so often he would sigh and run his fingers through his long hair which was managing to find its way into his face no matter how he held up with his hand. In the late hours, it seemed his usually perfect facade crumbled. Now he was simply a tired and overworked man, much more human seeming than their hard ass professor and mentor.

Seteth glanced to the side, just once. It was such a slight look that Ashe almost missed it. His quill slowed down, he looked again. Seteth shook his head and bit his lip. He seemed to force himself to stare at the paperwork but Ashe could tell that while he was looking, he was not seeing. His mind had already begun to wander to the toy. He had already lost the battle. 

Ashe wasn’t surprised in the least when he set his quill down, pushed his papers to the side and slammed his face down to the desk, making a resounding  _ thud  _ flow throughout the room. It looked like it hurt, it  _ sounded  _ like it hurt.

Sylvain shifted in front of him, Ashe could feel his hand falling asleep even as he was slowly getting warmer. Ashe glanced at Sylvain. They shared a moment. It came as no surprise when Seteth stood up, walked to the door, and locked the rest of his locks. It came as no surprise when he bounded back to his desk and placed the toy upright, suction keeping it erect. 

Seteth grabbed the stack of papers and placed them back to the ground.

He bit his lip. He paced around the table a few times, eyes darting back to the toy as he walked. His boots clacked, had this room been carpeted, he likely would have worn holes into it. He stopped more than once to just stare at the toy. He held his face in his hands, he sighed, he fought the losing battle in his mind, in his body. But the outcome was foregone. His face was a deep shade of crimson, it contrasted so harshly with the green of his hair that he looked redder than he actually was. Ashe felt his heart rate pick up. Seteth was… exceedingly handsome, especially when he blushed. Ashe couldn’t help but flash Sylvain a look, and found Sylvain was staring as well. It seemed he wasn’t the only one having impure thoughts for their teacher. 

Seteth lost the battle. 

He took a seat on the desk, beside his toy, and slowly began to slip his heeled boots off. His stocking footed feet were cute, and the most casual Ashe had ever seen him. Slowly, with a face of confliction, Seteth began to unbutton his cloak. His fingers fumbled, his face burned, he was struggling to keep his hand steady as he worked them open. Halfway down, he gave up and hefted the entire thing over his head, leaving him in a plain dress shirt and trousers. Those, he found, were far simpler to free himself of. The buttons to his dress shirt were less ornate, and slipped easier, quickly revealing Seteth’s chest before he freed himself of it entirely. His body was… astoundingly well maintained. His chest was covered with ridges of muscle, he looked as chiseled as a statue. What Ashe didn’t expect to find was a field of scars coating him. Some looked like they had been deep gashes, some looked as though they were arrow nicks, others looked as though he had been run through with entire blades. They crossed his entire torso, his arms, his chest, his back. There was hardly a patch of skin not free of them.

Seteth yanked his trousers down to his ankles and stepped out of them. A small loincloth covered his sensitive regions, it seemed his undergarments were of the more traditional variety. There, in his loincloth, he lingered. There he lost the final battle to his desire, and shoved them away, revealing his body to the  _ supposedly  _ empty room.

His legs were strong and lean, his ass was perhaps the most firm ass Ashe had ever seen. Even his legs were not free of the scars coating his body.  _ Just who was Seteth, and why was he so injured? _

The question died as quickly as it formed in his mind. Seteth was already panting, his body was humming with excitement. Ashe could remember the first time he fingered himself, the way he panted in the night, barely containing his groans was similar to how Seteth could barely control his breathing. 

“Okay… okay.” Seteth placed a hand over his chest and seemed to steady himself. With a few deep breaths, he seemed to become composed, though he still seemed nervous. Now, more steady, he leaned over and rummaged through the pocket of his cloak. When he pulled his hand back, he was holding a small vial.  _ Oil,  _ most likely.

He popped the cork out and slathered his fingers in some of the slippery solution. With a deep breath, he bent over the desk so that his ass faced the door, and Ashe and Sylvain’s wandering eyes.

Ashe bit his lip as he watched their teacher begin to finger himself, slowly losing his breath control again as he slipped a finger into his willing asshole. “Merciful… it’s been so long.” Seteth clenched his jaw shut as he began to push and pull that solitary finger into and out of himself. He added another, slowly pushing them inside. Ashe had a full view of the show and quickly found himself with a problem in his pants. With his foot stuck in Sylvain’s crotch, he could feel Sylvain’s problem too. Their teacher was too erotic and both of them were reacting the only biologically feasible way. 

Seteth’s legs began to shake as he worked himself open with his fingers, slowly scissoring himself and rubbing his prostate. Ashe could just barely make out the outline of his erection from this angle, and all of Seteth’s gentle moans that he could scarcely contain only made him feel more and more erect. Seteth whined, losing control of his voice and Ashe leaned in to hide his face in Sylvain’s chest. He felt warm in this cramped closet, too close to Sylvain. Sylvain nuzzled him, and pressed in to kiss his lips as the sounds of their mentor’s work radiated through the room.

Ashe felt Sylvain’s hand wander down to his constricted erection and he felt the familiar pop of buttons being undone. Each button freed was more room for his constricted and heated dick to breathe. Ashe bit into Sylvain’s neck, gently at first, to ensure he knew it was coming and wouldn’t accidentally alert their teacher to their presence in his office. Sylvain shuddered underneath him and pulled Ashe’s undergarments down to finally free him. As Ashe began sucking on his neck Sylvain began to methodically stroke him. It was too slow and calculated but wonderfully hot, especially trapped in this wardrobe.

Seteth’s gentle panting and moans ceased for a moment and the two stopped. Sylvain grasped Ashe’s hardness but stopped stroking him. Ashe gently released himself from Sylvain’s neck and the two attempted to steady their breathing even as they suffered the effects of their pause. The two listened and waited. Seteth’s soft pattering of bare feet wasn't near them. As they continued to listen, they heard the familiar sound of wood scraping against wood.

Ashe dared to look out again, and what he saw would visit his thoughts and dreams more often than he cared to admit.

Seteth had taken up position atop his desk. His face was red and his eyes were glassy and lost in the feeling of pleasure. He was on all fours, like a crab, suspended above the toy, the giant dragon dildo. His naked body was on full display to the supposedly empty room. Ashe had to wonder who in recent history had seen Seteth naked. He didn’t seem to have any time for lovers and as a religious man he didn’t particularly seem to want any either. Yet, as Ashe watched him slowly lower down onto the toy, stopping just as it pressed against his entrance, he had to wonder if Seteth wasn’t just a bit lonely and touch starved himself.

“How does this thing… even? Merciful Seiros.” 

Seteth seemed unsure of himself even as he stayed suspended there above the toy. He took only a moment more to decide it was worth the struggle and begin to move down atop it.

Ashe and Sylvain watched with wide eyes and throbbing cocks as Seteth, and all his hard ass personality, melted into an ocean of pleasure. 

He took it slow, painfully so. The bulbous head of the toy went in easily, spreading his muscle open and making the most obscene noise. Seteth bit his lip and his eyes rolled back as he felt it. The girth of the toy only got wider as he continued down the ridged shaft of the toy. This he took painfully slowly, feeling every ridge spread him open wider, wider, feeling every one rub into his walls and he made the noises to prove how good it was. 

Sylvain grabbed Ashe’s free hand and broke him from his show. When Ashe looked, he found Sylvain had managed to free himself from his own trousers and was now achingly hard in the closet as well. Ashe took hold, and returned to watching the show as he and Sylvain began to slowly stroke each other. 

Seteth continued down but the toy only got bigger and bigger the farther he went. 

“Goddess… this… I…” Whatever words he was trying to say were lost in the feeling. Seteth lifted himself up, allowing part of the oversized toy to slip out and he began to ride it. Starting slowly, getting a feel for it, he began to fuck himself atop the toy, dripping as he went, panting and clenching his eyes as the ridges popped in and out and it brushed into his deepest depths. 

Each thrust went further, each thrust opened him ever so more to accommodate more of the large object. 

Sylvain clenched his hand over his mouth as he watched and rubbed Ashe’s tip, swirling the mess of precum over his thumb. Ashe bit his lip, Sylvain was still sitting on his other hand which had long since gone totally numb. 

“Okay… Okay… You can do this.” Seteth repeated the words like a mantra, over and over as he moved his body. He was going faster, pushing it in farther each second but he still hadn’t been able to get past the bulging “vein” three quarters of the way down the toy. It was the only obstacle left. 

Seteth did a few more thrusts, ridges popping into and out of him, slick noises of sex filling the room, and he dove down again. This time, he pushed father, the vein of the toy slowly entering his already well stuffed back side. His eyes went wide and he  _ cussed.  _ Their hard ass teacher, stickler for the rules, religious man of great piety,  _ Cussed.  _

“Fuck, fuck. Oh goddess.” He grabbed hold of his erection with one hand and continued guiding himself down with the other, past the vein of the toy and to the hilt.

He cried out as he made it, stuffed impossibly full with the giant dildo. His eyes watered but he began to laugh, it was somewhere between deranged and jubilant. 

When he raised himself again and began thrusting down more forcefully, Ashe began to pump his silent partner faster, with greater force. Sylvain responded in kind and soon the little closet was heated with friction to match the breath and closeness of bodies. 

Seteth took no heed to the outside world, slamming his body into the toy rapidly, crying out in the silent room. He had conquered the toy, and now took great pride in pounding himself with it. He laughed as the obscenely large object pierced him, he laughed as it spread open his insides and brushed past that one spot that had been left aching for admittedly, far too many years. He stroked himself quickly, rocking his body into every heated motion. He was sweating, and swearing, cursing even as the Goddess blessed him with this glorious moment in time, in his silent office. 

Ashe swallowed hard as he stared, entranced by their erotic teacher, bouncing atop a bad dragon. He was a dragon tamer now, an erotic, religious, dragon tamer. Here in the silence of his office, Seteth was winning. 

Not paying much attention to his actions, Ashe stroked his fingers over the tip of Sylvain’s leaking cock, forgetting that Sylvain was sensitive there. Sylvain, pushed into a new level of pleasure, yelped. In the moment of panic that followed, Ashe launched his hand out, and stuffed Sylvain’s mouth with his fingers; the same fingers that a moment ago had been stroking his cock and were coated in Sylvain’s own pre-release mess. Sylvain’s eyes rolled back as he sucked on Ashe’s fingers and Ashe gently took hold again of Sylvain’s cock, stroking it more carefully this time as he continued to watch Seteth fuck himself atop his desk, papers, and the outside world forgotten. Seteth didn’t seem to hear the gentle yelp, too busy focusing on the pleasure crawling up his spine and filling the room with his own cries of joy and jubilation.

“Goddess…” Seteth wailed. “Never that long again.” He slammed down atop the toy, back arching as it did its wonderful duty of ensuring Seteth was going to have difficulty walking. Filled up, Seteth slowed down and sat atop the toy, stuffed full and aching with pleasure and the burn and all the wonderful sensations of getting fucked that he had abstained from for so many years. He bit his lip, and turned to stare at his wardrobe, if only for a moment. 

Seteth very plainly knew he had company, he didn’t know who they were, but by the sounds of their frantic jerking off, he surmised they were male. He knew they were here from the moment he stepped into the office and found his desk slightly ajar and his coats hanging lopsided, as though covering something,  _ someone,  _ someone _ s.  _

Seteth drew back up to pound himself again. He knew he was in the final stages, his ass was aching and full, his cock was dripping all over his hand and the floor, he was burning with desire and the eyes on him only made him more motivated to put on a show and chase his sweet release. He would never admit he enjoyed this, being watched. He would never tell a soul, but knowing that there were two sitting in his wardrobe getting off to him was a great compliment, an achievement, something he hadn’t enjoyed in years. 

Seteth whined as he hastened his thrusts. He could feel the build up inside. He was burning up from the inside out, he could feel the lusty gaze of the boys watching him, he could feel the pounding into his body threatening to push him over the edge.

It was right there, he could almost taste it.

_ “Uhn…”  _ He grunted, his hand sped its stroking, friction heating up his shaft, he slammed down atop his desk, loud enough to make it sound as though he was being burgled. And he whined as finally, he came. He couldn’t talk, he could barely form hazy whines as his cum shot up his body, over the scars and muscles of his chest, he felt it on his neck and some of it still had wound up on the floor. 

Seteth sat there, seated atop his bad dragon dildo, panting, groaning, enjoying the glow and still savoring the fullness in his ass. His legs felt weak, his everything felt weak. He could already tell that as soon as he dismounted this toy, he was going down. 

He chanced a glance at the closet, the sounds of sex had dwindled, and Seteth knew that his audience was well satisfied with his impromptu performance. 

Still, he had the issue now of getting out of here, they were in a strange kind of standoff and truthfully, Seteth didn’t want to know who had been spying on him in his most vulnerable moments. 

Breaking the stalemate in the room, Seteth popped the toy from his desk, and gingerly planted his feet on the ground, toy still firmly affixed up his ass. His legs were indeed weak, and indeed he could barely stand, especially with this behemoth threatening to harden his cock again with its pressure in all the perfect places, but he persevered. Gingerly, he dressed, paying no heed to the cum soaking his chest, throwing on a shirt directly over it and grabbing his coat from the floor. It was wet and sticky in his clothes, and Goddess did he ache to thrust himself atop that toy some more, but the rest of his evening was going to have to be back in the safety of his room. 

Seteth smiled as he unlocked his door and quietly, slowly, stepped out into the night leaving the door unlocked purposefully, so his peepers could return to their own quarters undisturbed.

Seteth smiled as he sauntered awkwardly, Manuela had definitely been right about the toy, he couldn’t help but silently thank her as it shook around inside him. 

The walk to his quarters was excruciating, but the reward of many more orgasms that evening was well worth the effort spent. Indeed, he ignored his duties the next day and chose to remain in bed, mostly because his back hurt, his ass ached, and he was happy and relaxed for the first time in ages.

~~~~~

“Fuck.”

“Yeah… Seteth is uh… really impressive. He just, I mean… wow.” Ashe couldn’t piece his words into a coherent sentence after witnessing their mentor fuck himself, cum all over himself, and then saunter off with a wet mess under his clothes and the dragon dick still firmly up his ass. 

He and Sylvain both were a mess, their orgasms in this cramped place had really no good place to go except all over themselves, it smelled like sex and cum and sweat in Seteth’s cramped closet and Ashe was aching to go again already.

“Sylvain, let’s get out of here, I want my reward now.”

Ashe climbed out of the closet, doing what he could to wipe down with the single handkerchief he had on hand. It did little but he at least seemed presentable.

Sylvain climbed out after him. “I thought you would never ask.” He was grinning and his features were smug. Ashe was going to have to make sure to wipe that look from his face, and indeed he would. 

It wasn’t just Seteth who was not yet satisfied, and it wasn’t just him who stayed up the better portion of the night sating their desires either. Even as they continued, Seteth remained in mind, his naked form atop the dildo, his dick flailing and bouncing as he rode it. It wasn’t a night or a sight that either were soon to forget.

Though, whatever happened in Seteth’s office, atop Seteth’s desk, was their little secret, and would stay as such. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll do another chapter for them, maybe not, we will see, thanks for reading!  
> You can find me on [ Twitter!](https://twitter.com/TsarAlek)  
> Edit: Yes, this is now chaptered, no I don't know how many I'm writing, yes, there is more coming though~


End file.
